Resurrection/Transcript
EMILY THORNE (voice-over): For those who believe in resurrection, death is inconsequential. It's not an ending but rather a new beginning. A second chance, a reunion. FLASHBACK (Kara's driving, radio is playing Never Tear Us Apart by INXS with Kara singing along) Kara: C'mon, my voice isn't that bad. (5 year old) Amanda: Daddy said you were sick. Kara: It's all better now that I'm with you. (5 year old) Amanda: Where is daddy? Kara: Oh, don't worry baby! We're on vacation. EMILY THORNE (voice-over): The very idea of resurrection is so seductive a concept it's easy to forget, before you can rise from the dead you have to spend a few days in hell. OF FLASHBACK (5-year-old Amanda screaming) Nolan: Ems, wake up, wake up!... (strangled by Ems) Bad dream? Emily: Uh! Don't do that again. Nolan: This is why you shouldn't fall asleep watching horror movies. Emily: I fell asleep monitoring Victoria. Nolan: Exactly! Don't you think it's a little bit... dangerous to be catnapping out in the open? Or are you actually baiting the white-haired Mannibal Lecter to come for you? Emily: He's not gonna kill me. Nolan: Oh, really? Did he pinky swear? Emily: Victoria was lying about working with the government to bring down Conrad. Whatever she's planning, it has to involve Charlotte somehow. Nolan: Unfortunately, Charlotte is still on lockdown at Dr Doom's sober house. Emily: Not for long. THE HAMPTONS, GRAYSON MANOR Ashley: Morning love. Care to join me for a quick match before work? Daniel: Sorry. Quarterly report's due out this afternoon. Ashley: Something wrong? Daniel: The company's R.O.I. is up 10%. That's 4% higher than any of our competitors. Ashley: Isn't that a good thing? Daniel: It would be if the numbers actually matched the assets in the bank. I'm worried someone's been artificially inflating the returns — namely my father. Ashley: He's smarter than that. Wouldn't the board know if they saw the balance sheets today? Daniel: No, if he's able to refill the coffers before then. Question is what money? Ashley: Well, maybe playing a game will help you figure out. Hit a few ball, get your blood going. (Emily's calling) Daniel: I have to take this. Would you shut the door please? (to Emily) Hi! Emily: I hope you don't mind me calling. It's just something's been eating away at me ever since Memorial Day. Daniel: What's that? Emily: Before they took Charlotte away, she whispered something in my ear. She said that she was scared of her doctor. I.. Daniel: He found that she's been using again. I mean she would have said anything not to go back to that place. Emily: Well, that's what I thought, too. But I did some research on Dr. Thomas last night, and it turns out, he has a history of keeping his patients longer than necessary to pad his billing. You don't think it's possible that he fixed the drug test results, do you?.. Daniel? Are you there? Daniel: I'm here. Emily: I hope I did the right thing in calling you. Daniel: Oh, you did. Emily: I'd hate to think that anyone was taking advantage of Charlotte. Daniel: C..can you e-mail me what you found on him? Emily: Yes, of course. Daniel: Uh, Emily, I appreciate the call. (Aiden's aiming at Emily with his scope from the beach) CLIFFSIDE HOME — ADDICTION RECOVERY CENTER Thomas: Just three more questions, Charlotte. Do your thoughts often feel clouded or confused? Charlotte: Not since I stopped using, and I have stopped using. The blood test was wrong. Thomas: Do you believe you can see or hear things others cannot? Charlotte: No one else seems to see that my father is holding me here against my will. Does that count? Thomas: I'm more concerned with the fictitious person you say gave you the disposable phone I found hidden in your bedroom. Charlotte: Just read the last question. Thomas: Do you believe others are plotting against you? EMILY'S BEACH HOUSE (WHM and Victoria are having a conversation on the monitor) WHM: Sounds like I need to intervene. Nolan: Just in time. He's back. Victoria: You do not touch my daughter. Do you understand me? We have plenty of time to figure this out. WHM: Well, you may have time. I do not. I kept the initiative off our trail for nine weeks. Patience is not their strong suit, nor mine. (throws a bag at Victoria) I kept my end of the bargain. Victoria: Veronica and Samantha Clarke? WHM: I thought you'd appreciate that touch. Nolan: Passports, new identities looks like Vicky's gonna fly the coop. Emily: Not with my sister, she isn't. Victoria: What about Emily Thorne? WHM: First thing first. Victoria: I can't pay you until Charlotte receives her inheritance. WHM: (take back the passport) I'll just hang on to yours then, to make sure you stay put. The good news is, your daughter's a drug addict and you're already dead. That makes you both damn easy to dispose of. Nolan: What now, revenger? Emily: Let the punishment fit the crime. Victoria took my mother away from me. It's time I took her daughter away from her. THE PIER TREY CHANDLER: Hey, Porter. It's Trey Chandler, you know, from study hall? Declan: What can I do for you? Trey: I didn't know you had a boat in this marina. Declan: Yeah, it's really easy to miss between the yachts. What do you want? Trey: Charlotte's out of rehab yet? Declan: Don't know, we don't really keep in touch. Trey: Ah, on the bright side, you're single, and it's summer, right? Oh, by the way, if you want to join us, we're, uh, we're sailing out to Crescent Beach for the day. Cute girls, bikinis, hmm? Declan: Uh... I can't. We're renovating the bar. Trey: What, you can't take a day off? Declan: No, I can't. I take a day off, and the bar stays shut down. The bar stays shut down, I don't go to college. I don't go to college, this is my life forever. Trey: Wow, it sucks to be you. Declan: Tell me about it. NOLCORP HEADQUARTER Nolan: Can someone please explain to me how this happened, why we're being audited? An unnamed guy: The tax examiner said our offshore holdings were "questionable". Nolan: Well, what years are they investigating? PADMA LAHARI: All of them. Nolan: Who said that? Who are you? Padma: Padma.. Lahari — your accounting analyst. The very fact that you don't know that is an indication of what's wrong her, sir. And I hate to bring this up again because we all know you don't like delegating, however, this seems to be an opportune time to hire a C.F.O. Nolan: Negative! I may be a control freak, but that is why we are where we are today. Padma: You mean being audited? Nolan: Let's reconvene tomorrow, shall we? (Back to Emily's beach house where she's just come downstairs) Nolan'': I don't think my employees have any respect for me. '''Emily: Why would they? You're not wearing pants. Nolan'': Well, they don't know that. You know, I once did a video interview with Katie Couric butt-naked in my jacuzzi. She had no idea. '''Emily: How's the house hunting coming? Nolan'': Well, Hamptons inventory is still virtually nonexistent. Though I hear the Grayson Manor might be available soon. Off to rehab? '''Emily: Keep an eye on Victoria, let me know if anything changes. Nolan'': Ooh, monster movie marathon. Can't wait. (Emily meets Amanda as she's stepping out) '''Amanda: What did you say to Jack last night? He came home wanting to know if the baby is really his. Emily: Jack told you he was here? Amanda: He doesn't keep secrets from me. Emily: Oh, right. That's your role in the relationship. Amanda: I told him I'd get a paternity test. Emily: Good, get one. Amanda: Look! I had a one-night stand the first time you sent me away. But I still think this baby is Jack's. And if I'm right, you have to accept it. I love him and if you'd stop trying to undermine everything, then Maybe he'd have a chance to love me, too. Emily: You're right, Amanda. I'm sorry. Let me know what lab you're using. Well, that's why you came here, isn't it, to have me ensure the results? But I'm gonna need your help with something, too. GRAYSON GLOBAL Conrad: Thank you for being discreet. It's unfortunate I have to do this, but my daughter's self-destruction has forced my hand. An unnamed officer: Judge Morris said to tell you, he's sorry for all your family's been through. Conrad: Yeah. It has been punishing. Sometimes I feel like Job, from the Bible, having escaped with only the skin of my teeth. An unnamed officer: At least, amidst all this, you've managed to keep your company afloat. Conrad: Thank you. Ashely: Mr. Grayson, may I speak with you? Conrad: Ms. Davenport, yeah, just close the door. So how's my boy? Ashely: Not himself. He was up early this morning, poring over your financials. Something about the numbers not adding up. Conrad: Oh, was he using a calculator or his fingers? Ashely: I did everything in my power to distract him, but he wasn't biting. Is this something that we should be worried about? Conrad: The only thing that you should be worried about is keeping him away from that investors meeting today. All right? Where is he now? DR. THOMAS REHAB Daniel: Dr. Thomas, a word. Thomas: Of course. Let's, uh, step into my office. Daniel: Oh, this won't take long. I just got off the phone with our family lawyer. He said you testified to Charlotte's mental incompetence. Thomas: Your sister is a very sick girl. Daniel: No, what's sickening is how far you and my father went to pull this scam. Not that you're a stranger to abuse of power. Now whatever he's paying you for your lies, believe me, it won't offset the lawsuit I'll slap on you unless you get on the phone to Judge Morris and recant that evaluation immediately. Thomas: I will call him now. Daniel: (to Charlotte) Grab your things. We're leaving. Charlotte: They're releasing me? Daniel: No, I am. It turns out dad was keeping you in here in order to get his hands on your inheritance. Charlotte: I knew it. You stopped him? Daniel: I found out too late, but I promise, I'm gonna get it all back for you, every penny. Now come on, let's get you out of here. Charlotte: I'm not going anywhere with you. Daniel: What? Charlotte: Isn't it convenient, you come in here acting like the hero, but only after dad stole everything? I swore at Mom's memorial I was clean, and you did nothing to stop them. Get out. (Emily comes in) Emily: I'm just dropping these off. (to Charlotte and Daniel) Sorry, unless this is a bad time. Charlotte: No, actually, it's perfect timing. You can give me a ride home. (to Daniel) Get out. Emily: Is everything okay, Charlotte? Charlotte: Will you take me to my mother? STOWAWAY Declan: Damn it! Amanda: What happened? Jack: I told you to turn off the water if you're gonna touch those pipes. Declan: Yeah, I guess I forgot, you know? Kind of like you forgot about that strict work schedule that you were harping about earlie. Where the hell have you been, man? Amanda: Another baby check-up. Sorry. Declan: Yeah. It seems like there are a lot of those lately. Amanda: It's Emily. I forgot she wanted to take me shopping for baby clothes. Jack: Mm... Amanda: We really hit the godmother jackpot, didn't we? Do you mind? Jack: No, go ahead. Declan: What's going on? Jack: We just had a paternity test. Declan: Seriously? Okay. What are you gonna do? I mean, if it isn't yours? Jack: I don't know yet. But no matter what she's done, she's still Amanda. Declan: No, no. No matter who she is, if she lied to you, man... why would you raise somebody else's kid? I mean, if it's yours, great. Obviously, we'll manage. But if it's not, our world is falling apart around us. We don't need the extra burden. I mean, you tell me that you wouldn't be a little bit relieved. (Emily's driving Charlotte) Emily: If you want, I can wait for you while you talk to your mother, drive you home after? Assuming you're going back to the Hamptons. Or you're welcome to stay with me. Charlotte: That's really nice, Emily. But the truth is, my mother and I are supposed to leave the country. She wants to start a new life, change our names, just disappear. Only now that my father has drained my bank accounts, I don't know what we're gonna do. Emily: I don't think that Victoria will care about the money as long as she has you. And, Charlotte, there's something that you need to know. I didn't want to overwhelm you in rehab. Charlotte: What is it? Emily: If you have time, I think that we should let your sister tell you. Charlotte: Amanda's back? Oh my God. She's pregnant. Emily: Due this month. It's a boy. Charlotte: I'm going to be an aunt? Emily: Congratulations. Charlotte: Amanda. Amanda: Oh my God. Hi. VICTORIA'S HIDEOUT Charlotte: Mom? Victoria: Charlotte? Oh. Oh my God, it's you. Oh, you're here. Oh... Are you all right? I've been worried half to death about you. Charlotte: Dr. Thomas confiscated my phone. He was working for dad. They took everything, mom. My inheritance is gone. Victoria: All of it? Charlotte: Dad had a judge declare me mentally unfit. Victoria: Oh, that pig is even more despicable than I ever imagined. Charlotte: It's gonna be okay, though. It's only money... Victoria: Sunshine and happy thoughts aren't going to get us through this, Charlotte. We need that money to survive. Charlotte: I can get you money, mom. But I can't go with you. At least, not yet. I'm going to be an aunt. Victoria: Oh, God. Don't tell me that your brother impregnated Emily Thorne. Charlotte: It's not Daniel. It's my sister Amanda. Look... (At Emily's house, where Nolan's watching the two) Nolan: You're hearing this, Ems? (Emily's sitting outside, talking to Nolan through her phone) Charlotte: This should help. Emily: Is Victoria's heart still beating? Nolan: Was it ever? Emily: What's the update on Amanda anyway? Nolan: I hacked into the lab, but the results aren't in yet. You'll know as soon as they are, though. And she just opened the bag. Victoria: What is this supposed to be? Charlotte: I went home and packed whatever I thought you could sell for cash. That should be enough to get you by for now, and after the baby is born, I can bring more. Victoria: What, more spoons and tiaras? This is worthless to me. Charlotte: Why is it you seem more upset about the money than me staying? I thought this was about us. Victoria: You're right, Charlotte. It was never about us. My plan was always to leave everything behind, you included. I only needed you to access the account. If you want to spend the summer with Amanda Clarke, go ahead. Let her be your family now. Charlotte: You really are a monster, aren't you? Victoria: Go on. And whatever happens, don't come back here! Nolan: Tragic!!! Victoria pushing Charlie away to save her? Bittersweet victory, Ems. Emily: Don't take your eyes off of her. I'm not convinced. Nolan: What makes you say that? Emily: A mother doesn't leave her daughter so easily. (Charlotte entered Emily's car) Emily: What happened? Charlotte: My mother. Can we just go, please? (Back at Emily's beach house) Nolan: Oh, and the poor lonely panther came to realize she would never return to the jungle from whence she came. Padma: So this is what you do all day, watch nature channel videos? Nolan: Oh. You caught me. Huh. And you are? Padma: Padma. Nolan: Oh. Right. One of my lawyers? Padma: Accounting analyst. Nolan: Oh. Huh. Well, you look different in 3D. Padma: We all do. Something you'd know if you came to the office occasionally. I know you said no to hiring a C.F.O. but that is a colossal mistake. I don't mean to sound insubordinate... Nolan: You do. Why are you really here, hmm? Padma: I e-mailed you links to some poachable C.F.Os if you want to log on... (Nolan shut his laptop down) Or I could show you on my tablet. Nolan: Mm. You win. But, uh Could you turn around? Need to put some pants on. GRAYSON GLOBAL Conrad: Well, I was hoping that my son would be here for this, but I am thrilled to tell you that Grayson Global has finally shaken off the vestiges of our financial crisis and risen from the ashes. As you'll see in the prospectus, we took some harrowing risks. Basically, we jumped... Aiden: ...and you built your wings on the way down - as they say. Conrad Precisely. I take it that's what you'll report back to Mr. Takeda. Daniel (forces his way into the meeting): I need to speak to you. Now! Ashley: Daniel... Daniel: Unless you want to discuss this in front of our key investors. Conrad Uh, excuse me, gentlemen. Family matters. Ashley, would you? Ashley: Oh. Daniel: Of everything you've ever done, this might be the most repulsive. Conrad: Daniel, this is not the place... Daniel: No, you cleaned out Charlotte's bank accounts. You manipulated a teenage girl who's still mourning her mother's death. I mean, my God! What are you? Conrad: I am your father. And I'm her father, whether she wants me to be or not. And every choice I make is in her best interests. Daniel: Oh, like hell it is. This is the same crap you always say. Conrad: What I did is done! It is over. So don't you come to me now, especially now, complaining that I should've done things differently. You know, if you really wanted to help, you'd have given me your trust when I asked for it, then I wouldn't have had to touch Charlotte's... Daniel: You're right, Dad. No, you're right. It's all my fault. But this? This is far from over. (Conrad's phone rings) Conrad: Who the hell is this? Victoria: Conrad, it's Victoria. Conrad: Is this some kind of a joke? Victoria: Oh, you wish. The next few moments are going to be the most important seconds of your miserable life. You are going to do exactly as I say, or I will haunt you all the way to your last pathetic day on earth. VICTORIA'S HIDEOUT Conrad: So it's true. Even the devil himself didn't want you. Victoria: The only devil here is you. And don't pretend for one moment that you didn't try to murder me. Conrad: Oh, is that the story you're telling yourself? I tried to save your life. I warned you not to get onto that plane. Victoria: You simply failed to tell me why. Conrad: Are you telling me you would've listened? Victoria: Agree to disagree. Conrad: Uh-huh. Victoria: Just know, if there'd been any other avenue, I would've taken it. Whatever happens from this point forward stays between us. (scattering a bunch of torturing devices) Conrad: So what's next? Victoria: Hit me. This is your one and only shot, so do it like a man, if it's even possible. Conrad: Oh, dear. Nothing would give me greater pleasure. (Nolan and Padma on the riverside restaurant) Padma: Alan Allerton, former C.F.O. of a $6-billion telecommunications comp Nolan: Oh, $6 bil is a lemonade stand. Pass! Look, no matter how impressive the resume, none of them get the job because none of them are me. Padma: Stop thinking of it as giving up control. Think of it as gaining someone to control completely to do the things you don't want to do. Nolan: Now that I like the sound of. Well, what about you? Padma: I am not a candidate. I haven't even finished grade school. Nolan: Neither have I. Padma: Yes, but I'm not qualified. Nolan: Well, you're driven. I mean, you drove all the way out here to Long Island, didn't you? Padma: These people I'm pitching have at least fifteen years of leadership experience. Nolan: Yes, but I don't want a leader. I want a partner that I can control. You said you're not leaving here until I choose a C.F.O.? Well, how about, I'm not leaving here until you say yes? STOWAWAY Amanda: Hey. Where'd you disappear to? Jack: I picked up the test results. Amanda: Did you open them? Jack: No. I was waiting for you. Amanda: Oh. Okay. Mm. (Amanda open the letter, reads, smiles and hands the test result to Jack) Amanda: I told you, nothing to worry about. Like I said, you're gonna be a daddy. Jack (embraces Amanda): Thank you. Thank you for doing that. Amanda: I love you, Jack. I'd do anything for you. Jack: Me, too. Amanda: Good. Can you get me a popsicle? I'm hot. Jack: Mm. (Amanda reached for her phone and dial Emily) Amanda: Hey, it's me. Emily: Has Jack seen the results? Amanda: Just now. Please tell me it's really his. Emily: Sorry. I wish I could. Amanda: I... I don't know how to thank you. Gotta go. (Jack shows up with 3 popsicles while Emily's driving on the road, definitely feeling regret) GRAYSON MANOR Daniel: Char? Must feel nice to unpack. Charlotte: Repacking, actually. Emily offered me a room at her place. Daniel: Mm-hmm. Charlotte: What's that? Daniel: I went to the bank and opened up a new trust account for you one that Dad can't touch. I transferred everything I own into it, including my half of the inheritance. You can even have my car if you want it. Charlotte: What? Why are you doing this? Daniel: 'Cause when you were born, mom made me promise to be nice to you, and I don't want to let her down. I'm gonna move out to the pool house. This, uh, you can have this place to yourself. Charlotte: Daniel, I have... Ashley: What's this about the pool house? Daniel: Yeah, I... I have some news. We'll talk about it over a drink or two. Sorry. What were you gonna say? Charlotte: I'll find you after I unpack. (They hug each other) VICTORIA'S SECRET HIDEOUT (The white-haired man open the window, surprised at what he's seeing) WHM: What the hell? Who did this? Victoria: You did. And if I were you, I would start running right now. (The police siren can be heard from the distant) Cop A: Cover me. Cop B: Okay! We'll go around back. Conrad: Victoria?! Cop C: Search the premises. Cop D: I see it. She's in here. Cop E: Clear. Found her. Call a medic. Conrad: Oh, my God, Victoria. What did that pig do to you? Cop F: Somebody get an ambulance. EMILY'S BEACH HOUSE Emily: Nolan? (Getting no response, she proceeds to his laptop and open to see the scene first-hand Conrad: But I don't understand how you let him get away. Your men were on him. Chief officer: They're still searching the area. We need to get you to the hospital. Victoria: No, no hospital. Please call my private physician and have him meet me at the house. I'd like to go home. Conrad: It's a miracle what this woman can endure. Emily: Son of a bitch. GRAYSON MANOR Ashley: Half I could understand, but why on earth would you feel the need to give her everything? Daniel: Because it's the right thing to do. Listen... Conrad: Daniel? Daniel: You're not welcome here. Get out. Conrad (to the physicians): The study's just to your left. Daniel: What the hell is going on? Victoria: Daniel. Daniel: Oh, my God. Victoria: My darling. Oh! (embraces Daniel) Conrad: Ashley, excuse us. Family only. Victoria: I know this must come as a shock to you. Daniel: What? Charlotte: Mother? Victoria: Charlotte? Sweetheart. (whispers to Charlotte) This was the only way. Daniel: How is this even possible? What happened to you? Conrad: Your mother was abducted the night of the plane crash. Daniel: You were kidnapped? Conrad: ...and ransomed. Chief officer: Mr. Grayson, if you're ready, I'll take your statement first. Conrad: Yes, of course. Uh, Daniel Uh, why don't you come with me, son? I'm sure you'll want to hear this. Victoria: Go ahead. I'll be right there. Go on. (to Charlotte) Charlotte, please forgive me for pushing you away this afternoon, but I had no choice. Charlotte: Why did you do that? And what's going on? Victoria: The man who I arranged to have us disappear. He was lethal. When the money fell through, he turned on me. And as far as your father knows, you know nothing, and that's the way it has to stay. Charlotte: Got it! Victoria: Now what about Emily Thorne? How much did you tell her? Charlotte: Everything I knew. But we can trust her, mom. Victoria: Bring her to me immediately. (at Conrad's office) Conrad: I was doing everything in my power to meet her abductor's incessant demands. But it, uh, it bled me dry, depleted almost all my accounts and my daughter's. Daniel: Are you saying that's what happened to Charlotte's inheritance? Conrad: Tonight was to be the final payment. Conrad (seeing Daniel leaving): Daniel? (to chief officer) Detective, a moment? Daniel: Why? Why didn't you tell me? This whole time, you knew the truth? You could have at least told me my mother was alive. Conrad: My top priority was to protect her life. If I told you or anyone, Daniel, you don't understand what this man is capable of. He took down that plane. He killed poor Lydia. Victoria (to the facial sketcher): He had shock-white hair, the color of snow. STOWAWAY Trey: Late night at the office? Declan: What are you doing back here? Trey: We just docked. So, listen, um... I need a favor. Declan: What kind of favor? Trey: I-I need you to hold on to something. It it's my parents. You know, they breathe down my neck. They go through my crap. I can't keep anything at home that they don't know about. Declan: If this is about drugs, I don't want any... Trey: No, it's not. (reaches his pocket for a bracelet) Declan: Whoa! Did you steal that? Trey: No, my dad gave it to my stepmom for Valentine's day. Declan: And she's not gonna notice that that's missing? Trey: I'm sure she'll blame the maid. You know the type. Look, all you need to do is just hang on to it for a couple days, and I'll give you 500 bucks. Declan: Why me? Trey: 'Cause you need the money. That's a lot of cash to do nothing. Hmm? Cool. And there's a lot more where that came from. GRAYSON'S MANOR Charlotte: Thank you for coming up so quickly. Emily: How did this happen? Charlotte: I'm still trying to figure that out. All I know is she did not want to leave without me. I think this was her only way of getting out of hiding so we can be together. Emily, I told my mom we can trust you. Well, can we? Will you keep our secret? I know you must think my family's crazy. But they're my family and I need my mother. Emily: May I speak with her? Charlotte: Mother? Emily: Victoria. What an interesting turn of events! Victoria: Mm. Charlotte told me what a good friend you were to her after I was taken, and I wanted to thank you. Emily: Well, I did what anyone would do under the circumstances. I just wanted you to know that if you need anything, anything at all, I'll be here all summer. Well, it's late. And you all clearly have so much to talk about. Daniel: I'll walk you out. Thank you for what you did for Charlotte today. While obviously, I had no idea this is how it would all turn out. Emily: Obviously. Daniel: You've been a good friend to the family, Charlotte especially. Look, I know you and my mother have never gotten along, but, uh... Emily: Well, tragedy has a way of bringing people back together. Victoria: Daniel. Emily: You should go. Be with them. (Emily's phone rings) Emily: Hello. WHM: You have something I need. Emily: Every frame of it. You know where to find me. EMILY'S BEACH HOUSE Chief officer: We need to get you to the hospital. Victoria: No, no hospital. Please call my private physician and have him meet me at the... Nolan: Okay, in my defense, there is no way anyone could've seen that coming. Well, right, had I kept an eye on Victoria, I would have. But, see, the problem is, ever since you came back, and even before that, it's like you just expect me to be your fashionably dressed, technologically savvy sidekick. Emily: You're right. You should have your own life, your own place. Nolan: So is Charlotte moving in? Emily: No. She's up at her house, celebrating her mother's second coming. Nolan: Oh, victory, Victoria. And to add to all that, Amanda's carrying Jack's baby. Emily: I told Amanda that I fixed the results. That Jack isn't the father. Nolan: You lied to her? Ems That's dark, even for you. Emily: I don't care where you go tonight, but you can't stay here. I need the place to myself. Nolan: I don't think you should be alone. Emily: Don't worry. I won't be. STOWAWAY Jack: So, um... I was waiting to tell you the news. Declan: It's your kid. Jack: How'd you know? Declan: You left the results lying around upstairs. Congratulations! Jack: Mm. Declan: Listen, what I said earlier about not needing an extra burden. That's me. I-I'm the extra burden. Jack: No, Dec, you... Declan: Yeah, I am! I am. You're starting a new life, and I want to, too. I'm gonna get my own place as soon as I can save up the cash. Jack: Okay, so not anytime soon. Amanda: Jack? You might want to turn on the TV. The reporter: They are confirming Victoria Grayson, who was thought to have died over two months ago in a private plane crash, was found earlier today. Declan: No way. The reporter: Sources say Grayson was abducted and restrained here in this remote cabin. Her captor is still at large. Amanda: Looks like the bitch is back. EMILY'S BEACH HOUSE (Emily's sitting, watching the tapes showing how Victoria got beaten) Conrad: Nothing would give me greater pleasure. Emily: All of this will exonerate you. And it's yours. But there's something I need in return. You once said I was a hell of a fighter like my mother. You knew her, didn't you? Did the Graysons hire you to kill her like you killed my father? WHM: If anyone could've proven David Clarke was innocent, it was your mother. Emily: How? WHM: When he asked for a divorce, he told her he planned to marry Victoria. Your mother's testimony would've brought down the whole house of cards. FLASHBACK (In an unknown psychiatric hospital) Kara: You? What are you doing here? Victoria: I realize I'm the last person you would ever wish to see. But I am sick with guilt for the mistakes I've made. Kara: You stole my husband, you whore. Victoria: I know this is going to be very hard for you to understand, but David had both of us fooled. He's not the man you thought you married. He's a murderer and a terrorist. Kara: You should see if they have a vacancy here. Victoria: This is no joke, I assure you. Kara: He couldn't kill anyone. David wouldn't hurt a fly. Victoria: He put you in here, didn't he? And he took your daughter away from you. Kara: Who is he? (implying the white-haired man) Victoria: This is federal agent Gordon Murphy. In 48 hours, he and his team are going to arrest David for his role in destroying a jet liner. GORDON MURPHY: Don't worry. I'll keep you safe. Kara: What about my daughter? Where is she? Victoria: She's in good hands. Don't worry. In the next couple of days, when all this goes public, you're going to see that I'm telling you the truth. But your life depends on whether or not you agree to let us help you. EMILY (voiced-over): For those who believe in the resurrection, death is inconsequential. OF FLASHBACK Emily:And then you killed her? Gordon: That was the plan, but you know, I don't always follow orders. Emily: Then what did you do to her? Gordon: Unfortunately, that's something you'll never know. EMILY (voiced-over): In the resurrection, those that were dead live, and those who live believe they shall never die. Gordon: Good-bye, Amanda. I'm sorry it has to end this way. (A gunshot is heard, then Gordon falls down. The shooter is revealed to be Aiden, much to Emily's shock) Category:Episode Transcripts Category:Episodes